futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Unraveling USA (Loadedlanguage)
2010s Democrats and Republicans compete over big government vs small government; protection for the environment vs commercial freedom; tolerance, diversity, and identity politics vs traditional Christian America. Most of the world still feels effects of 2008 recession, especially Europe. Several wars are occurring in the Middle East that the US is involved in. 2010- American House of Representatives is won by Republicans, Senate stays with Democrats 2012- Obama wins reelection, Republicans keep House, Democrats keep Senate 2013- Temporary government shutdown 2014- Republicans keep House and win Senate 2016- Divisive presidential primaries for Democrats and Republicans, Trump wins election while losing popular vote, Republicans keep House and Senate 2018- Mexican election, PRD and MC gain support, Cortés wins presidential election 2018- Republicans keep House, Democrats win Senate 2020s Under Trump, the gap between American wealthy and poor gets larger. Many Americans work in low-status dead-end jobs. Many regulations to reduce climate change are repealed. More natural disasters occur. The USA lowers its financial support to international organizations such as the United Nations and NATO. 2020- Very fragmented Democratic primary, Bernie Sanders runs with the highest popular vote and then dies before the primary is over 2020- Trump wins reelection while losing popular vote again, Republicans keep House, Democrats keep Senate 2021- China has One Belt One Road policy underway 2021- School vouchers permitted in the US, public school standards reduced 2022- Drug cartels in Mexico are being eliminated 2022- Europe's economy starts to improve 2023- Recession in the US begins as property values collapse. More industrial and financial businesses move away with the growth rapidly industrializing countries such as China and Southeast Asia. 2024- Mexico's economy is improving. 2024- Democrat Kamala Harris elected president, Republicans keep House, Democrats keep Senate. Urban/rural political divide is bigger than ever before. 2025- Drug war declared over in Mexico. 2025- Harris tries to promote renewable energy. Meanwhile, crime increases in cities, requiring more police to be needed. Gun rights are reduced. 2026- Major financial centers are Shanghai, London, New York, and Mexico City 2026- Republicans keep House and win Senate due to support for gun rights and identity politics issues. 2026- Recession ends in the US, although the economy is still very bad. Unemployment is high and wages tend to be low. 2027- The Chinese government starts to sell off U.S. bonds, lowering the international community's trust in the U.S. American bonds, as well as American dollars, drop in value. 2027- Second Great Depression begins. US government tries to raise tax rates, but many major companies have left the US, reducing tax revenue. Due to depression, US cannot get loans to pay back debt. 2028- US drastically cuts federal services. Congress shuts down because of political disagreements and lack of funding. State governments operate independently under emergency methods. 2028- Republican Scott Walker narrowly wins presidential election, Republicans keep House and Senate. 2029- Republican government attempts to pay off debts by reducing government spending and trying to get money from Europe, but are mostly unsucessful. They then give states more rights to control their own economies. Then the government shuts down again. 2029- California declares independence from the USA, but the USA makes few attempts to stop it. Texas, Alaska, and Washington then declare independence. 2029- USA still exists, but Congress has shut down, the federal reserve is nonfunctional, and many public sector employees have been laid off. Walker begins traveling around the world trying to get help, joined by former president Harris. 2030s 2030- California introduces stimulus packages. Bay Area economy begins to improve. 2030- Democrats win back both the House and Senate in the congressional election. They are not much more successful than the Republicans. Both the president's and Congress's approval ratings are low and falling fast. 2031- California's economy begins growing, it is officially out of the Second Great Depression unlike the rest of the country. 2031- California asks to join Mexico, to which it is very appealing due to Silicon Valley, Hollywood, and the fertile agricultural areas. It is admitted as the states of Alta California Norte (ACN), known in English as North California, and Alta California Sur (ACS), known in English as South California, under the provision that they will have English as an official language. ACS becomes the most populous state in Mexico. California public university systems, as well as most other state institutions, continue to exist within these two states. 2032- Major amendment to the US Constitution decreases federal power. 2032- President Scott Walker is reelected despite many primary challengers, defeating Democrat Michael Bennet. Bennet won the nomination in an oddly lopsided primary with many left-wing candidates, Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez being the most successful. 2033- US leaves NATO. 2034- US moves back to the gold standard. 2035- Texas is admitted to Mexico, making it the most populous and by far the largest state of Mexico. 2036- Democrats have moved toward the center on many issues, and nominate Patrick Murphy for President. He is elected on policies of crime prevention, greater corporate freedom, and a move away from the gold standard. 2037- President Patrick Murphy negotiates with Washington. Washington rejoins the United States. Category:United States Category:Timeline Category:LoadedLanguage Category:Unraveling USA